Tobho
Special Ability Senior Blacksmith, 15% more chance of high quality products when using forge Starting Stats * HP: 500 * STR: 200 * DEX: 30 * INT: 30 * VIT: 50 * LUK: 100 Prerequisites None. Sub Quests Tobho: Senior Blacksmith 1 Task * Purchase Furnace x1 and Forge x1 Reward * Recipe: Iron Ingot * Recipe: Iron Sword * Recipe: Iron Hammer * Recipe: Wooden Shield Quest text I have heard a lot of this weapon shop. But without 1 furnace and 1 forge this can not be called a weapon shop! Tobho: Senior Blacksmith 2 Task * Create Iron Sword with ATK above 10. Item will be consumed. Reward * Recipe: Knuckles * Recipe: Stone Sword * Recipe: Iron Axe * Recipe: Iron Shield * Recipe: Spear Quest text Iron weapon crafting is the fundamental for every blacksmith. Show me what you are capable of, make 1 Iron Sword with ATK over 10! Tobho: Senior Blacksmith 3 Task * Create Iron Shield and enchant it with any element. Magic DEF must be more than 7. Item will be consumed. Reward * Recipe: Foreign Blade * Recipe: Evil Knuckles * Recipe: Lucille * Recipe: Bonebreaker * Recipe: Leather Hood * Recipe: Leather Armor Quest text Enchanting weapons is art. Show me what you are capable of, make 1 Iron Shield with any magic DEF more than 7! Tobho: Senior Blacksmith 4 Task * Create Bonebreaker x3 with ATK over 30. Items will be consumed. Reward * Recipe: Copper Ingot * Recipe: Pure Sword * Recipe: Iron Helmet * Recipe: Iron Armor Quest text A good blacksmith makes weapons with great quality. Show me what you are capable of, give me 3 Bonebreakers with ATK over 30 Tobho: Senior Blacksmith 5 Task * Create Iron Helmet x3 and enchant them with ice. Items will be consumed. Reward * Recipe: Quest text The study should never end for a good Blacksmith. Show me what you are capable of, make 3 ice element Iron Helmets! Tobho: Senior Blacksmith 6 Task * task Reward * Recipe: Quest text text Tobho: Senior Blacksmith 7 Task * task Reward * Recipe: Quest text text Tobho: Senior Blacksmith 8 Task * task Reward * Recipe: Quest text text Tobho: Senior Blacksmith ?? Task * task Reward * Recipe: Red Copper Ingot * Recipe: Serrated Sword * Recipe: 100t * Recipe: Shield of Thorns Quest text A good blacksmith needs to complete an order with a large amount perfectly. Show me what you are capable of, make 10 Earth element Spadones with melee ATK over 220! Tobho: Senior Blacksmith ??+1 Task * Create 100t x1 with an ATK above 300 Reward * Reward: Recipe: Master Sword, Recipe: Falchion, Recipe: Spine Spear, Recipe: Ghost Steel Quest text Red Copper is a fascinating metal. Show me what you are capable of, make one 100t with ATK over 300! ??+2 Task * Create Sniper Spear x1 and enchant it to give a Dark ATK over 200 Reward * Reward: Recipe: Master Sword * Recipe: Falchion * Recipe: Spine Spear * Recipe: Ghost Steel Quest text Can you put souls into your weapons? Show me what you are capable of, make 1 Dark element ATK over 200 Sniper Spear! Staff Quests 1 Task * task Reward * One skill Slot Quest text text 2 Task * task Reward * One skill slot Quest text text 3 Task * task Reward * One skill slot Quest text text Category:Characters